Revenge of the Robot
Revenge of the Robot is the thirty-first episode of Sonic X, Season 2. Summary After saving Station Square from Dr. Eggman's dreaded big missle, everybody wants to see Tails after he deactivated Eggman's missle. After escaping, thanks to Ella and Mr. Tanaka, Tails was able to escape from the crowd ready to honor him. Meanwhile Gamma is remembering various moments with his other E-Series brothers and Amy. After Gamma deleted Eggman's control over him, Gamma flew off to find his E-Series brothers using his hover disk on his back. Meanwhile, Sonic was chasing Tikal's soul into a petrified temple with a tree on top. When Tikal's soul went through a little waterfall in the temple Sonic went in while sad chao were staring at him. After Sonic saw a picture of Perfect Chaos, Tikal's soul took the hedgehog back in time. Sonic saw Tikal with a chao on her hand weeping after her father took the Chaos Emeralds, Tikal told the Master Emerald to stop them and Sonic blasted away from the past in a flash. Sonic was in front of the temple confused and knew that it was not a dream but something much more, then Sonic saw Eggman going in his base in his Egg Mobile. After searching through the jungle she finds the bridge leading to Eggman's base. She goes through Final Egg and once again meets with ZERO, but escapes. After deducing that the bird escaped from the Egg Carrier, she goes back to the now sunken Egg Carrier. Sonic spin dashed into the base with the alarm triggered, Eggman raged seeing our fast friend Sonic. Eggman shoots lasers beams and then he rolled a big ball at Sonic but he manged to counter it causing him to blast everywhere. Eggamn raged, Sonic was rushing until Bokkun scared him. He gave Sonic a message telling him to go to the lower chamber. Eggman very furious at sonic for trampling his schemes for years, unleashed his dreaded new machine, the Egg Viper, which is known to fans for being one of the toughest bosses ever in the Sonic series. Not many people notice that in the game it was in the upper chamber not the lower chamber, as it is shown in this episode. Dr. Eggman shoots a laser at Sonic, he then launched it in the air which made Sonic saying he was a coward. The Egg Viper smashing Sonic with his tail hurting Sonic badly. Sonic somehow manged to destroy the tail. Eggman swearing for eternal revenge. Sonic dashed out leaving nothing but a broken Egg Viper with flames. While heading back to the workshop in Mystic Ruins, Tails meets up with Sonic and they have a little R & R! Sonic saved the day once again. Meanwhile Gamma hovering he manged to pick up a location of a E-series robot at Windy Valley, while Amy and Lily sad that Lily's family on the Egg Carrier. Big and Froggy met Amy for the first time and told them where the Egg Carrier was. Meanwhile, Gamma spots Delta and battles him. He deleted Eggman's data from Delta, still referring to Eggman as his master, then he found Episilon in Red Mountain and also deleted Eggman's data from his memory banks. Then Gamma remembered that Beta and Zeta are in the Egg Carrier and he then flew off. Then Amy and Lily were rowing to the Egg Carrier and Gamma went in the Egg Carrier to find Beta and Zeta. Amy and Lily wondered if Gamma has already set free Lily's family, as she was still searching for them. Lily finds her family but ZERO knocks out the bird with its telescopic fist. After noticing the perpetrator of the attack, Amy becomes enraged and prepares to fight ZERO. Gamma enters the Attendance Room and opens the doors to the Hot Shelter lair, where he goes through its tunnels and spots Zeta, who has being modified and transformed into a large cylinder-like monster. Gamma engages in battle, sears Zeta's head off and gets out of the Hot Shelter. He gets out of the Attendance room and spots Beta flying towards a field. He heads to it and engages him in battle. Then Gamma found Beta, but Beta attacked him because he was mad for taking his place in the Egg Carrier. Then Amy whacked ZERO with her magic mallet leaving ZERO falling dead on Eggman's robot henchmen. Gamma and Beta were fighting while Amy realized Gamma has one of Lily's family members and so did Beta. Amy told them to stop, but Beta was still loyal to Dr. Eggman. Gamma shot through Beta making him crash to the ground. Gamma walks over, but Beta shoots him at point-blank range in the face, sending him back. Beta self-destructs and releases a bird, leaving him flat dead on the floor, Gamma then knew his mission was completed. Just 20 seconds before Gamma does the same and then he fell dead on the floor with flames around him. Lily's family was reunited but Amy was crying and was heartbroken and said to Gamma that she will always remember him. Amy vows to be the best she can be to impress Sonic, and hopefully make him respect her. Sonic and Tails are relaxing while Knuckles was walking and then stared at the thunder where Kaiba found Chaos. Category:Sonic X episodes